While authoring, creating and editing content within a productivity application, a user may start with a blank page document and then may create, or author, new content. When authoring new content, users may tend to find it difficult to start writing about complex topics—particularly when starting with a blank document, and it may be difficult to generate content without research and assistance. Additionally, the user may desire to research a topic while authoring content to include additional interesting and relevant information. In some cases, the user may desire to research information related to the topic of the created content from within the productivity application where the content is being authored.
Using the context of the document (including content in the document), additional topics can be suggested to the user from within the productivity application and/or through a web application. However, optimizing and providing relevant results can be a challenge; particularly where users are not conducting extensive research (by researching for an extended length of time) or the user does not have significant prior knowledge so that sufficient search terms are provided. Thus, even where relevant information from an online document database, such as an online encyclopedia, of connected articles is provided based on a context of the document and/or terms used in a document, the actual results may be fairly limited to the context and/or terms and may not provide as wide of a range of topics and/or as deep of an understanding as the user may desire unless the user proactively delves deep into the research his or herself.